Pewdie x Stephano Attempt
by xDragonSongx
Summary: When Pewdie reunites with Stephano once again in an old, worn down castle, he leads Pewdie to a bottle filled with strange potion. The second they take it the castle starts crashing down around them. Will they make their way out of the castle in time? I've never done this before, but enjoy anyway c:


The young man darted through the castle, using every last bit of energy left in him trying to get away from the Bro. He spotted an open door and raced through it, quickly shutting it behind him. He then jumped behind a bookshelf, staying as quiet as possible. A glimpse of a shiny object cutting through the pitch black of the room caught his eye. Stephano! He waited a few seconds until not a sound was to be heard but the howling wind outside the castle. No sign of the Bro. " Hm, must have been a poofer." he mumbled to himself.

"Ellos, Pewdie." said a voice from the shadows. Pewdie gasped, nearly squealed with excitement and suprise hearing those words. "Stephano! I knew it was you! How's it goin, bro?" the Swede said with joy. "I am okay, Pewdie. Although I've been in a dark room for hours on end." the statue would have rolled his eyes if possible. Pewdie frowned. "I'm sorry, Stephano.." .

Stephano suddenly felt guilty replying to him like that. He talked that way to everyone, but never has someone appoligized. Nor had the golden statue felt guilty. "It is okay, Pewdie." Stephano cleared his throat (If he had one and it was possible for him.)

"Where shall we go now, Pewdie?". The swedish man looked around in thought. Honestly, he had nothing more to do in that castle. "Well, damn. I don't know, Stephano." replied Pewdie. The statue was confused. "Lies. You always know where we are going. Where will it be, Pewdie?" "I don't know, bro.". They stood silent.

Stephano then had an idea. There was a room in this worn-down palace that held something powerful.

**Chapter 1**

The golden Statue in Pewdie's hand turned and somehow pulled him along the floor and out the door. "Stephano, I didn't know you could do this!" Pewdie exclaimed. "I never do it because I am a lazy man, Pewdie." replied the figure. Pewdie shrugged.

Stephano eventually lead him into a room that Pewdie had absolutely no idea how they got to. The space was empty, except for a small table in the center of the dark room with 3 strange bottles on it. The walls were made of stone, the room was chilling. The only light was shed on the table. Pewdie looked around, clueless.

"I don't trust this place, Stephano.." the Swede said quietly. "Take the middle potion, but he warned my friend, we will have to run immediately." the statue explained suddenly. Pewdie nodded and obediently stepped over to the small table and took the middle bottle. Instantly the whole castle began shaking vigorously, it was sure to collapse on them within minutes. "Son of a b- Barrel!" the man yelled, darting out of the dark room at full speed.

A wooden plank in the corridor came crashing down towards Pewdie as he was running and landed flat on his leg with a 'Snap!'. The Swede screamed in agony. His leg shattered, the pain was unbearable. He was unable to move and sure to pass out any second. This was it. Burning and stinging shot up and down his broken leg, causing his vision to blur. "Pewdie!" yelled Stephano, "Pour the potion on me, now!". Pewdie managed to reach over to the bottle, open it and pour the strange liquid before he lost concioussness.

**Chapter 2**

When Pewdie woke up, his leg had gone numb and he was lying on the ground. It must have been 30 degrees out, he cringed at the biting cold. "Hello, Pewdie." said a framiliar voice gently. It sounded different, though. More smooth, more... real.

Pewdie's eyes shot open, and looking down on him was a familiar man. Every fold of clothing on him was gold-coloured, his face was perfect in every way. Pewdie's eyes widened in shock. He could hardly utter the word, "S-stephano...".

The egyptian smiled faintly."Yes, it is I." . The Swedish man reached up and lightly touched Stephano's cheek with his hand. "..You're.. real.." He muttered. Stephano chuckled. "I have always been real, I'm just human." he replied.

Pewdie still couldn't believe what he was seeing. First of all, Stephano was human. Second of all, how... perfect he was. Pewdie found himself slightly blushing at the man looking down at him. Stephano had always been important to him, very important. He would die for him in a second, he was his bro. But, he was always just a statue. Now, he was human. Not just any human, Stephano. He was gorgeous. Pewdie cleared his throat, interuppting his own thoughts before they got any weirder. "So.. what happened after I passed out..?" he asked.

"Well, you passed out, I transformed to a human because of the potion, and I carried you out here." Stephano replied. Pewdie felt his cheeks redden a bit. "You did that for me?" Stephano glanced at him. "Of course. You're my only friend, Pewdie." he said, looking down at his knees. Pewdie smiled halfly. He felt, touched. "You really are amazing, Stephano." he said quietly. The egyptian smiled. "I suppose, but you survived that." he motioned behind Pewdie. He looked behind him and saw the broken remains of the castle. "I guess so."

Stephano looked around in thought. "I don't even know where I am going to go after you leave." he sighed. "W-What?! Oh hell no." Pewdie yanked him down by his shirt to the ground next to him. "You're staying with me, Stephano." Pewdie demanded. Stephano looked over at Pewdie, surprised. He was right, though.

Every time Pewdie left, he felt empty. Like everything important in his life just walked away. Pewdie was his only friend, the only one who was willing to be best friends with a statue. He couldn't give that up.

Stephano grinned. "..Of course, Pewdie.. I-I won't ever leave you.". Pewdie felt his face get hot and redden. "What was that blush for?" the egyptian teased. Pewdie covered his face with his hands in emberassment. Stephano sat up slightly, putting his weight on his elbow. He was now leaning over Pewdie. He removed his hands gently from his face.

The Swede looked up and admired his features. His golden eyes, perfect facial features.. who knew that a statue would be the most perfect person you could imagine? Stephano just gazed at him, then began leaning in. Both their eyes shut and their lips touched.

Pewdie was so soft, Stephano thought. After being a cold, hard statue for years, something warm and soft was nice. Stephano was gentle and careful. Since he'd become human, he'd been treating Pewdie like the most fragile thing in the world. Not only because his leg was shattered, but because he was his first and only best friend.

Stephano slowly pulled away from Pewdie, slightly grinned and layed back down.


End file.
